


Possession

by Zadkiels_Vessel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Gen, Possession, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadkiels_Vessel/pseuds/Zadkiels_Vessel
Summary: The angels have locked on to Castiel, so he needs to possess Dean for a week to hide from the angels.





	

Dean’s attention was so fixated on the porn on the TV that he didn’t notice that Castiel was standing right beside his bed. Castiel greeted him, “Hello, Dean.” which called the hunter to fall off the bed. “My apologies,” He said, sorrily. 

“Cas, how many times do I have to tell you? Knock!” 

Castiel glanced at the floor while Dean hastily reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He then zipped and buttoned his pants and asked Castiel to explain why he was there. 

“The angels found me and are locked on to me,” Castiel explained, “I can’t run or hide from them as long as I’m in this vessel. I need a new vessel for the time being, and yours-”

“No!” Dean stated, firmly. He knew that Castiel was going to ask to be his vessel, and he didn’t plan on being anyone’s meat suit, not even Castiel’s. 

“Please,” Castiel begged. “I would ask Sam, but you and I are closer, and he’s not here. It will only be for a week. It will give me enough time to hide before returning to my original vessel.” 

“Jimmy died, remember?” Dean pointed out. “How the Hell are you going to get back into his vessel when it’s empty?” 

“This vessel is now my own. I do not need permission to take control of the vessel again after I leave it,” Castiel explained. 

Dean sighed heavily. If the angels take Castiel away, who knows what will happen? It couldn’t be good. Castiel didn’t get along with the other angels ever since all the angels fell from Heaven. There was only one way to save Castiel before it was too late. “Yes.” 

Castiel looked at Dean, confused. 

“Possess me or whatever you do before I change my mind. I said yes,”

Castiel’s blue grace escaped from Jimmy’s mouth and entered into Dean’s. The first thing Castiel did while possessing Dean was surround put angel repelling sigils around Jimmy’s body to keep the angels away. He will need to have Sam break the sigils. He can’t safely go around without a vessel at the moment. 

Castiel picked up Dean’s phone and called Sam. He needed to explain everything. He knew Dean wouldn’t want Castiel to keep it a secret, so he didn’t. 

“Hey, Dean,” Sam answered. 

“Hello, Sam” Castiel, replied. 

“Are you OK?” 

“Dean is fine. I needed to possess him for some time.” 

“Cas? I’m on my way! Don’t touch the pie! It’s for Dean.” 

“I will not.” 

Sam hung up, and Castiel walked to the kitchen and waited. After several minutes of waiting, Sam walked in with a bag of groceries. He put everything up before sitting across from Castiel. 

“Does that mean you’re inside Dean?” Sam asked, smirking slightly. 

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed, not aware of the sexual nature. 

Sam chuckled, “I knew he had a thing for you, but I didn’t expect this.” 

Castiel, now understanding what Sam was saying, glared at him. “It was necessary.” 

“What will you do if we have a case?” Sam asked. 

“I will smite the monsters.” 

“You can’t just go around smiting monsters, Cas!” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s wrong!” 

“Isn’t that what you do?” 

“It’s different.” 

Castiel shrugged. “It’s only for a week.” 

“Yeah. If we do get a case, I’ll just do it on my own. You stay here and stay out of trouble.” 

Castiel didn’t say anything. He wanted to hunt, but he knew that hunting wasn’t the life he grew up in. He wasn’t accustomed to it. It was dangerous, even for an angel. Besides, he had to keep Dean safe. 

Sam walked into his room, and Castiel stared at the wall in front of him. He grabbed his angel blade and stared at his wrists. Maybe if he was human, the angels would have a harder time tracking him down, he justified. He put the blade away and figured that Dean was hidden, and him being human would put Dean in danger. 

After three days of possessing Dean, there was a knock on the front door. Castiel knew it was Raziel, but he also knew that Raziel wouldn’t know that he was actually Castiel since Dean is hidden. He opened the door and glared at him. Raziel was tall and resembled a surfer with blond hair, which reached his shoulders, tan skin, and blue eyes. He wore a fit, blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

“Where’s Castiel?” Raziel demanded.

Castiel thought about what Dean would do and said, “Why do you care?” 

“He needs to be tried in heaven!” Raziel answered. “The blood of millions of angels is on his hands.” 

“Well, I’m sorry, but he ain’t here,” Castiel lied. 

“Are you sure about that? This is where he was last seen.” 

“Yeah, he left. Go fuck yourself,” Castiel knew of Dean’s hostility towards angels. He, too, was hostile to his own family. 

Raziel swung his fist at Castiel, but he quickly dodged it. He could handle a punch, but the contact would reveal his identity. It was too risky for him to even show his weapon. He dodged every punch Raziel threw at him until the angel’s body flickered. After he fell, Sam stood with an angel blade in his hand.

“Thanks, Sam,” Castiel said as he looked at the lifeless body of one of his brothers. “I couldn’t fight back without revealing my identity, and I couldn’t harm him with anything in the kitchen.” 

Sam gave Castiel his blade and dragged the corpse out to burn it. He didn’t know what kind of person Raziel possessed, and he didn’t want any vengeful spirits in the Men of Letters bunker. 

No angel appeared for the rest of the week. Castiel figured that the angels thought Raziel was still searching for him, unaware of his demise. He asked Sam to break the angel repelling sigils around Jimmy’s body and possessed Jimmy once again. 

Dean panted and tried to take deep breaths. I finally learned what possession was like, and Jimmy was right. It was awful. He made it a point to never say yes to an angel ever again. He fell back on his bed and fell asleep, not caring that it was only noon. 

Castiel covered him up, and Sam told him to leave. The angels were no longer able to track him. He went to the kitchen and rested his face in his hands. He never wanted Dean to go through that. If there was a better choice, he would have made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Raziel is based on a Judeo-Christian angel. He does not appear in Supernatural. If he does appear in the future, I hope you realize that this story isn't canon.


End file.
